Cowboy Bebop: Western Tunes
by AnimeWolf101
Summary: Inspired by Cowboy Bebop Whiskey Lullaby by DragonAlchemist-ArwenElric. Featuring my OC. Spike and Kira share songs and memories together while finding romance within themselves... SpikexOC


I sort of got the idea after reading a Cowboy Bebop Whiskey Lullaby songfic I read and after listening to the song... It touched me so much that it inspired me to write this piece. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, its settings or its characters...though I wish so. XD I only own Kira, my OC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just sat myself down and sighed heavily as I glanced over at the bartender. I was about to say something when I heard the soothing melody of a guitar behind me. I suddenly froze as I listened to this intense music, just listening to the strumming of such a beautiful instrument…

I slowly turned myself around just to face an ordinary musician… No, not ordinary, for there was something about him that I could not grasp. He had a gentle, handsome face. His hair was a dark green, and his figure as skinny as they come. But I could tell he was tall, despite the fact he was sitting on a stool. They way he was strumming the guitar seemed so effortless, and just the music itself sounded to sad already.

I listened intently as he began to sing a song that I thought I would never remember.

_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

I was instantly inspired, and I suddenly lost my surroundings as I listened to this 'cowboy' sing his heart out. I nearly felt like crying as I stood up from my seat, instantly drawn to this dark stranger. Then I started mouthing the words along with him…I could feel his eyes on me, and I got a better look at him… He had dark brown eyes, but one was lighter than the other. I felt a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach as I stared right into his eyes. And, just like that, I could hear myself singing, even though I wasn't even thinking.I looked into his eyes even more as I came up to his side, suddenly feeling his pain as we were both singing this song together. To be honest, I truly loved this song, because it reminded me so much of myself…and of a past life I had once lived. I felt as if I had a true connection to this song…and to this stranger, as we began singing the chorus together in perfect harmony…_  
_

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_

As we sang the lullaby, we looked at each other and we just smiled, as if we had known each other forever. He continued to string that guitar as if there was no tomorrow, and I was drawn even more and more into it as it slowly came to an end, with just the both of us singing in harmony and the instruments as silent as the nighttime.

The crowd suddenly burst into applause, and I could tell that at least half of the men in the back were shedding tears. I just sort of laugh in spite of myself and turned back towards the man, who had stood up to take a bow. I had to admit, he was pretty tall, but at the same time, he still was as handsome as before.

He suddenly turned to me with a gentle smile and my thoughts were cut off in an instant. I didn't know what to say, so I just took a quick a bow and was on my way, never looking back.

As I was on my way out, I felt a hand and my shoulder and I turned to see the stranger once again. The bar was still dark, but I could tell he was still smiling.

"Hey," he said to me.

And my heart was beating a thousand miles an hour.

"You've got quite some vocals there," he continued, putting up his hand for a handshake. "The name's Spike."

I just stared at him for a moment longer before I was finally able to grab his hand and return the handshake. "Kira," I simply replied. "And…thanks."

Spike smiled at me as he swung his blue jacket over his shoulder. "We should do this again sometime. We might make a good duet."

At that moment, I felt my face grow hot. I instantly turned away without another word. "I-I didn't mean to!" I blurted out. "It's just that…I loved that song so much, I just couldn't…."

Spike then grabbed my shoulder again, but I was reluctant to face him again. He didn't mind. "It's alright. I understand. You couldn't resist… Well, neither could I." And with that, he took his hand off of me and didn't speak another word.

I turned back around to see if he was still there, but he was long gone…

I didn't go back to that bar until one year later, and that's when I saw him again; Spike…singing the exact same song…the same lullaby.

He looked up at me and smiled as he was singing. I couldn't help but smile back, and this time, I didn't hesitate to join him in perfect harmony once again.


End file.
